Reign of Chaos: Battlespire - Bestiary
A number of creatures, both domestic and foreign have invaded the battlespire or have simply gotten lost inside it. Here is a guide to identifying them and some advice on how to beat them. Bat These flying rodents are somewhat unrelated to the ones found on Tamriel, they are commonly referred to as 'Daedbats' as they were born in Oblivion. Though their attack are somewhat weak in comparison to stronger Daedra, they can drain quite a bit of your health in groups. Pustule Pustules are strange, gooey creatures that often form lives of their own after they leak off of Carbuncles. They provide little threat but due to the fact that they have a jelly-like body, they can take a lot of abuse before dying. Daedrat Daedrats are native born rodents of Oblivion, they are far more aggressive than their cousins in Tamriel but are still little threat. They can be killed quite easily and their bark is definitely worse than their bite. If you encounter a large group of them, it is advised using a spell that targets all enemies as you will likely kill them all on one turn, however, you may also want to have individual members of your party kill them, so that they may level up for tougher fights. DaedSpider DaedSpiders are, as the name implies, the Daedric version of Tamriel's spider. Slightly tougher than rats and bats, DaedSpiders can be a minor threat in groups, especially if they are assisting a boss Daedra. Demonic Scorpion Demonic Scorpions have a sharp sting and pinch attack, their hard shells also allows them to take quite a beating before they lie slain. Due to their anatomy, they find attacking awkward and do little damage, the stinger on the other hand does a staggering amount of damage and can even poison you. Mimic Supposedly created by Sheogorath to pounce on unexpecting adventurers, these Daedra like to disguise themselves as treasure chests to prey on humanity's greed. They are very tough to kill (part of the annoyance) but are pretty feeble, when it comes to attacking. The greatest danger is accidentally putting your hand inside the mouth of one as you open it up. They can come in a variety of different colours, making them especially difficult to spot. = Skeleton As the name implies, these re-animated humans are living skeletons, who will attack you on sight. They are considered a mild threat, due to their weak bodies providing little defense but they are capable of unleashing strong attacks. Insane Guardian Once a defender of the seasons, this poor creature has gotten lost in the realm of Oblivion and has been driven mad, proving that the planes of Oblivion can corrupt even the purist of souls. These Guardians are capable of unleashing powerful magic and attacks on those it comes across. Guardians also posess a high constitution, meaning that they will take plenty of hits to take down, especially for lower level players. They are especially dangerous in groups and can come in a variety of different forms, depending on what Element/Season they once served. Guardian's Soul The tormented souls of Guardians still wander Oblivion, though they don't have as impressive of an attack range as their living counter parts, they take a lot of damage before they finally disperse. Scamp Scamps are small Daedra, who posess greater intelligence than a lot of their lesser counterparts but not as much as their greaters. Though many are capable of speech, many simply attack after a few lines of dialogue. They only respond well to Superior Daedra, who they fear more than anything. They are tough in battle, especially for low level combatants as they have high health and a decent attack but are more than manageable for most. Minotaur Minotaurs are a mix of man and bull, a clan of them has seemingly wandered into the Battlespire and are trying to take over the second level. They are very defensive of their territory and will not hesitate to attack anyone found wandering around them. Some even wander the Battlespire, looking for something... Glutton Demon These creatures are said to be cursed Mortals, who were punished for various acts of greed. Twisted into the form of pigs, with an unquenchible appetite, Glutton demons search endlessly for food of any kinds, alive or dead. They are quite tough opponents to face but due to their large figure are incredibly clumsy and rarely do a significant amount of damage. Namira's Chosen Namira's Chosen are hand selected by Namira to do her bidding, they are walking corpses, capable of taking a great deal of damage and dishing it back out. They usually devour the fallen to sustain their own life force and resurrect the nearby dead to serve in their armies, they can even corrupt those who live too close to them, making them undead followers. Namira's Chosen are one of the most twisted creatures that the Daedric Abominations known to the world of Tamriel and are thankfully quite rare. Category:Reign of Chaos Category:Creatures Category:Reign of Chaos: Battlespire